Désignée d'Office
by ChilyPlumette
Summary: [Réédition d'une ancienne fiction que j'ai posté] La jeune Emilie est envoyée en Terre du Milieu après sa mort. Pourquoi, par qui ? Elle sera en tout cas la sauveuse du troisième âge, mais ça... Elle ne le sait pas encore. Legolas/OC (Rated T par la suite)
1. Chapitre 1 : Arrivée en Terre du Milieu

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous. _

_Je ne sais pas si vous vous souviendrez de cette fiction que j'avais posté il y a plus d'un an... J'ai eus de gros problèmes qui m'ont conduit à arrêter d'écrire, mais je n'ai pas pu arrêter bien longtemps, me revoilà donc avec Désignée d'Office, réécrite et retravaillée. J'espère que l'accueil que vous lui réserverez sera aussi bon que la dernière fois. Merci à vous et désolée de vous avoir abandonnés !_

_Entre les deux éditions de cette fiction, j'ai pris le temps de lire les livres, mais ai aussi pris le temps de faire quelques lectures supplémentaires comme les livres sur l'adaptation de LOTR en film, ou le guide des armes et des guerres... J'espère que cela aura permis l'amélioration de cette histoire !_

_Marion._

_P.S : Je cherche un/une beta pour m'aider sur le plan orthographique pour cette fiction. Si vous êtes intéressé, ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être, envoyé moi un PM ! Merci à vous !_

* * *

Emilie ferma la porte du local à clé, puis marcha jusqu'à sa place de parking. Il était 18h45, la mère du petit Thomas était venue chercher son fils avec un quart d'heure de retard, et Emi sentait la faim lui tirailler l'estomac. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers sa voiture, la jeune femme se fit interpeller par une bande de gamins d'une quinzaine d'années qui buvaient des bières à l'abri d'un muret elle les ignora, fatiguée. Les gosses se détournèrent d'elle, déçus par son manque de réaction, et continuèrent d'insulter on ne sait quel professeur qui avait osé les coller. Emilie avait l'habitude d'être prise pour une jeune fille de moins de 16 ans, au vu de son physique enfantin. Plutôt petite, elle ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante, et assez mince, on la prenait facilement pour une pré-adolescente. Elle avait pourtant des courbes généreuses… Mais c'est tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme. Sa poitrine avantageuse et ses fesses rebondies. Elle soupira… Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. Des anglaises blondes comme les blés qui lui tombaient en bas du dos, les plutôt traits fins, la peau pâle, des fossettes, les joues roses, les yeux vert et les lèvres rouges, … Les enfants du centre aéré où elle travaillait durant cette courte période de vacances lui disaient sans cesse qu'elle ressemblait à une fée. Cela faisait sourire Emi, qui leur répondait en riant qu'eux étaient de vrais petits diables en revanche !

Elle arriva enfin devant sa petite voiture d'étudiante à la carrosserie rayée et inséra les clés dans la serrure, tout en pensant aux joies inconnues de l'ouverture centralisée. Tandis qu'elle s'installait sur le siège conducteur, Emi jeta son sac à main au pied du siège passager. Puis elle glissa les clés dans le contact et essaya tant bien que mal de faire démarrer son antiquité sur roues. Elle réussit au bout de trois essais. Ô joie ! Emilie, en attendant que le vieux moteur chauffe, se pencha vers le poste radio qui datait des années 90 (tout comme sa voiture d'ailleurs) et y glissa un CD de son groupe favori. Tout en entonnant distraitement les paroles qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elle se redressa et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle alluma ses phares et commença la route qui la mènerait chez elle. Sur le chemin de son petit appartement, la demoiselle pesta contre de nombreuses choses : la nuit qui tombait trop vite en cette fin de mois d'octobre, les gens qui n'allumaient pas leurs phares de voitures, les feux rouges qui duraient trois fois plus de temps que les feux verts, les maudits piétons qui ne traversaient pas sur les passages qui leur étaient réservés mais aussi tout une tonne d'autres choses. Il faut dire que la politesse au volant n'était pas forcement son point fort. Vraiment pas.

Arrivant finalement devant son immeuble miteux, la jeune fille gara sa voiture rapidement. Elle entra dans le vieux hall qui sentait mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Une odeur d'urine et d'ordure était présente et l'étudiante se demanda la dernière fois quant été la dernière fois que cette pièce avait été nettoyée. Enfin bon, pour le loyer qu'elle payait, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre … C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de moins cher après tout. Elle gravit lentement les escaliers qui menaient au neuvième étage, l'ascenseur étant une fois de plus en panne. Emilie soupira une fois de plus puis s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Avançant à l'intérieur, elle arriva directement dans la cuisine et retira sa paire de chaussures sans même prendre la peine de se pencher. Son petit chat, Têtard, vint se frotter contre ses jambes et elle le salua distraitement, tout en retirant son manteau qu'elle balança sur l'unique chaise de la cuisine. Le petit chat continua de miauler de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'Emi finit par dire :

**- C'est bon Têt', je vais te la donner ta pâté. Arrête de me casser les pieds tu veux !**

Malgré sa petite remontrance et le mal de tête que lui provoquait les miaulements incessant du chaton, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la petite boule de poile blanche dans ses bras et de lui faire un câlin, tandis qu'elle sortait une boite du placard. Elle en remplit la gamelle du chaton et le reposa au sol. Tandis que la petite bête mangeait goulument, elle attrapa un plat minutes qu'elle fourra dans le micro-onde. Enfin elle parcourue les trois mètres qui la séparaient de son salon pour s'affaler sur son canapé-lit afin de regarder elle ne savait qu'elle émission débile qui passait à la télé en attendant que son diner soit cuit. Emile n'avaient en effet pas un très grand appartement, étant étudiante en deuxième année d'Histoire et n'ayant que 20 ans, elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer le grand luxe. Elle vivait donc dans un petit 20 m² qui comprenait une petite cuisine, un salon qui lui servait aussi de chambre, de bureau et de pièce à vivre, et enfin une minuscule salle de bain qui abritait aussi des toilettes vieillots. Entendant la sonnerie stridente du micro-onde, Emi se leva et attrapa une fourchette et son plat réchauffé. Elle retourna devant la télé, et cette fois ci Têtard la suivit, ayant fini son propre repas. La jeune fille avala distraitement son repas en regardant un jeu télévisé complètement stupide, tout en essayant de préserver sa nourriture de son chat, qui semblait avoir encore faim. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle débarrassa son assiette et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à son bureau. Un ordinateur portable était posé dessus, en veille, et a ses côtés se tenaient des piles assez instables de documents, de livres et de dossiers en tous genres. Têtard sauta sur une des piles, la faisant s'écrouler au sol, et lui avec. Emilie soupira :

**- Je sais Têt', tu veux que je travail. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fouttre le bordel tu sais ?**

Elle ramassa les bêtises de son chat et posa la pile reconstituée en équilibre précaire sur le bureau. Après cette assurée qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans la nuit, elle prit le petit chat dans ses bras quelques instant pour le câliner. Puis, sachant qu'elle allait le regretter le jour de ses partiels, elle se détourna du bureau, posa Têtard, et déplia son canapé, étant vraiment trop fatiguée. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, tandis qu'elle faisait rapidement son lit. 20h47. Cela devenait n'importe quoi. Elle se couchait de plus en plus tôt. Où était partie sa jeunesse ? L'époque où elle pouvait se coucher à 3 heures du matin et apparaître, fraiche et dispo, le lendemain matin en cours à 8 heures ? Sa première année de licence ou elle était à toutes les fêtes étudiantes possibles ? Envolée la jeunesse ! Elle se coucha et sentit son bébé chat se pelotonner contre elle. Elle soupira d'aise et s'endormie, savourant le fait que le lendemain était un samedi matin, et qu'elle ne devait se lever ni pour le travail, ni pour les cours. S'enfonçant peu à peu dans un sommeil profond, elle laissa ses rêves l'emporter loin, très loin de son petit appartement. Emilie rêva de choses étranges, des enfants étaient attaqués par de mystérieux cavaliers noirs, tandis qu'un vieil homme à la barbe étonnement longue volait sur le dos d'un aigle majestueux. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, aux alentours de midi, la jeune fille se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de manger de la cuisine pleine d'ondes, et qu'elle ferait mieux de se mettre à cuisiner. Ce serait mieux pour sa santée mentale…

Tout en mangeant un bol de céréales dans du lait chaud, Emilie regarda un dessin animé que les enfants dont elle s'occupait adoraient. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de tous lui parler de ça et se dit qu'au moins elle mettrait maintenant des têtes sur les personnages. Elle ne comprit pas très bien l'histoire, mais sut qu'elle pourrait compter sur les petits pour lui expliquer cela dès lundi matin. Une fois son bol terminé, elle se rendit à la cuisine pour le laver, puis elle changea la litière de Têtard, qui commençait à dégager une odeur nauséabonde. Sur sa lancée, elle fit un brin de ménage, passant l'aspirateur et faisant rapidement les poudrières. Emilie se rendit ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer afin de rejoindre un groupe d'amis avec qui elle devait travailler l'après-midi. N'étant pas vraiment fan du maquillage, elle ne se mit que du mascara, et enfin elle enfila rapidement un jean et un pull noir ample tout simple, sachant qu'elle était déjà en retard, comme d'habitude. Au moment de mettre ses chaussures, elle hésita tout de même. Elle avait le choix entre une confortable paire de converse, ou de jolies petites bottines en cuirs à tallons assez hauts. Sachant que Dimitry, le garçon autour duquel elle tournait depuis la rentrée serait là, elle opta pour les bottines, regrettant déjà son choix quand elle dû descendre les neuf étages à pieds, et que ses pieds commencèrent à la faire souffrir. Tout en sortant sa vieille voiture du parking de l'immeuble, Emi appela Sophie, sa meilleure amie, pour la prévenir de son retard.

**- Allo ? **Grésilla la voie de Sophie dans le téléphone.

**- Allo Sophie ? C'est Emi ! Ecoute je démarre seulement là et je risque…**

**- Tu risques d'être en retard. On te connaît Emi, t'inquiète pas ! On t'attend pour commander à boire et pour commencer à bosser ne t'inquiète pas !**

**- Ah merci Soph', sérieux t'es un ange. **

**- Je sais ! Bon raccroche-moi ce téléphone, je n'aime pas quand tu appelles alors que tu es au volant !**

**- D'accord, je vous rejoins dès qu …**

Le choc fut tel que le téléphone lui échappa des mains. Emi venait de se faire percuter par un camion de 35 tonnes qui ne lui avait pas laissé la priorité. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là fut qu'elle serait vraiment en retard à son rendez-vous cette fois-ci. Stupide. La seconde alla à sa voiture. La pauvre Titine allait finir à la casse … Puis elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment mal, mais alors vraiment très mal aux jambes. Elle avait mal aux jambes mais ne sentait étonnement plus ses pieds… Mais elle avait aussi très mal au bras droit. Une douleur lancinante qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourquoi la portière passager était-elle si près d'elle ? Ne devait-elle pas être à plus d'un mètre ? Elle était vraiment, vraiment très proche. Elle la sentait, collé à son bras, appuyant dessus et lui faisant encore plus mal… Et pourquoi avait-elle si froid tout d'un coup ? Elle commença à claquer des dents. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui couler le long du visage, et elle leva une main gauche tremblante pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi bénin qu'un saignement de nez. Elle n'aimait pas le sang. Cela sentait mauvais. L'odeur emplie ses narines. Elle se mit à pleurer, rendant sa respiration encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Partout. Aux jambes. Au bras droit. A la tête. Mais aussi au ventre. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal au ventre ? Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'une pièce de métal dépassait de son abdomen. Ouille. Ça allait être difficile à réparer ça, non ? Ça se réparait au moins ? Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Il fallait qu'elle finisse ce stupide exposé sur la révolution de 1789 avant la rentrée. Pourtant elle avait froid. Tellement froid... Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle voulut voir de qui il s'agissait, mais n'arriva pas à tourner la tête. Tellement mal au ventre… Elle entendit quelqu'un hurler qu'il fallait la sortir de là. Ça c'était une bonne idée, se dit Emilie. Mais elle avait mal, tellement mal... S'il la bougeait, elle allait avoir encore plus mal. Elle entendit plusieurs sirènes s'approcher. Mais un bourdonnement commença à masquer la plupart des sons. Puis le bourdonnement emplie ses oreilles et elle n'entendit plus rien. La douleur diminua petit à petit et ses yeux se firent lourd… Elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait dormir. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle avait froid. Très froid. Elle voulait dormir. Elle avait tellement froid. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Elle se détendit. Elle se laissa partir. Emilie mourut ce matin du 29 octobre 2012.

Emilie se sentait flotter dans de grandes vagues blanches. Comme l'été, quand elle allait à la mer avait ses parents et ses frères, sauf que là, la mer ressemblait à une mer de lait. C'était tellement doux, tellement beau… Elle se laissa porter, regardant autour d'elle, ne voyant que de la lumière. Elle était tellement bien ici. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle se sentait tellement bien… Elle aurait voulu rester ici pour l'éternité. Pour toujours. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle flotta sur cette mer blanche, dans cet état de plénitude. Elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin. Aussi arriva-t-elle bientôt ce qui ressemblait fortement à un rivage. En tout cas, elle ne flottait plus. Elle se retrouva allonger sur du sable blanc comme de la neige. Elle se redressa et marcha sur ce sable blanc vers ce qui semblait être la source de toute lumière présente dans ce monde. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre près de cette lumière. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Elle avança encore, et encore. Puis, enfin, elle la vit. La source de lumière. C'était une femme. Elle était aussi au centre d'une clairière et la lumière qu'elle dégageait était si forte, que tout ce qui l'entourait semblait blanc comme la neige. La femme lui fit signe d'approcher. Et Emilie, obéissante, approcha. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant cette femme magnifique et attendit. Elle attendit longtemps… Puis…

**- Je me nomme Kementári, je suis une des Valier. Je suis la reine de la nature, des fruits et des arbres. Et toi, Emilie, tu es celle que nous avons choisie.**

**- Choisie pour quoi, ma reine ?** demanda la jeune fille, dans un état second.

**- Choisie pour aider la Terre du Milieu à vaincre le mal. Tu es celle qui vient d'ailleurs. Celle qui ignore. Mais tu es aussi celle qui les amènera tous pour dans la Lumière les lier. **

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Tu vas comprendre. Bientôt. Sois patiente. Sois toi-même. **

**- Suis-je morte ? **demanda Emilie.

**- Oui. Mais tu vas revivre. Ailleurs. N'oublie rien. Souviens-toi de ta vie passée, car c'est elle qui détermine la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Reviens à la vie. Et sois heureuse, pour le temps qu'il te reste. Maintenant va. Tu es déjà en retard. La réunion a déjà commencé. Sauve les Emilie, tu en es capable. **

Emilie hocha la tête, malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qu'il lui était dit. Elle était ailleurs. Morte. Mais vivante. Triste. Mais heureuse. Seule. Mais tellement accompagnée. Elle n'était pas elle-même à ce moment. Elle était un tout. Un tout emplie de forces qui la dépassait. Aussi se laissa-t-elle aller. Elle n'essaya pas de lutter. Elle savait que rien de mal ne lui arriverait. Aussi quand elle se sentit repartir dans la mer blanche, elle sourit. Heureuse. Puis elle referma les yeux. Fatiguée. Heureuse mais fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée …

* * *

Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe se leva, face à ses invités et prit la parole, de manière extrêmement solennelle :

**- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montre leur l'anneau… Frodon. **

Le jeune hobbit s'avança et déposa un anneau d'or sur une pierre, au centre du cercle que formaient les protagonistes assistant à ce conseil. Les réactions furent variées et quelques murmures s'élevèrent, mais un seul homme prit vraiment la parole. Boromir du Gondor dit d'une voix douce :

**- Alors, c'est donc vrai… **

Il s'attira ainsi le regard lourd de nombreuses personnes, mais notamment celui d'Aragorn, le rodeur. Cela ne découragea pourtant pas Boromir, qui se leva, pour commencer un discours inspiré :

**- Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu le ciel s'assombrir mais à l'ouest, une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : « votre fin est proche, le Fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé… Le Fléau d'Isildur… »**

Tout en répétant ceci, il approcha sa main de l'anneau mais fut arrêté par la voix sèche d'Elrond qui cria son prénom, mais aussi par Gandalf le Gris, qui commença à parler dans la langue noire du Mordor. Elrond s'énerva dès que le magicien eut finit. Personne n'avait jamais parlé cette langue dans cette cité. Mais cela fut efficace, Boromir se rassit, calmé. Ce fut alors Gandalf qui prit la parole, pour leur expliquer à tous le pouvoir de l'anneau et sa noirceur. Boromir, pourtant, reprit la parole :

**- Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor !**

Le prince du Gondor se leva encore une fois. Et continua son petit discours :

**- Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !**

**- On ne peut le contrôler !** intervint Aragorn pour la première fois. **Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autres maîtres.**

**- Et qu'est-ce-qu'un rôdeur connait à ces choses-là ?** demanda Boromir, la voix chargée de dédain.

**- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur**, intervint Legolas, le prince du royaume Sylvestre des Elfes, **c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ! Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.**

**- Aragorn ?** demanda Boromir, toujours aussi plein de dédain mais légèrement surpris**. Le descendant d'Isildur…**

**- L'héritier du trône du Gondor,** compléta Legolas d'une voie lourde de sous-entendus.

Aragorn remercia Legolas en lui demandant en elfique de s'assoir. Boromir en profita pour dire dédaigneusement à Aragorn que le Gondor n'avait pas de roi, car il n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin. Le rôdeur ne releva pas et se rassit, en même temps que les deux autres. Elrond intervint alors, annonçant que l'anneau devait obligatoirement être détruit. Gimli, fils de Gloïn, s'avança alors, plein d'impulsivité, et voulut détruire l'anneau d'un puissant coup de hache. Mal lui en prit car il fut repoussé de plusieurs mètres, sa hache fut détruite, et l'anneau resta intacte. Le seigneur des lieux expliqua alors que la seule façon de détruire l'anneau était de le jeter dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. S'en suivit une violente disputes entre les personnages présents pour savoir à quel peuple revenait cette charge : les nains, les elfes ou bien les hommes ? La dispute s'amplifia.

C'est à ce moment qu'une puissante vague de lumière déferla sur les gens présents, coupant court à toute discussion. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, tous purent voir que le corps d'une jeune fille flottait dans les airs. Elle flottait, ses bras et sa tête pendant dans le vide. Tous purent admirer la douceur de ses traits et voir qu'elle était humaine. Il s'agissait certes d'une humaine mais bien différentes des femmes de ces terres. Elle semblait plus libre. Plus sauvage. Et elle était de plus vêtue d'une bien étrange manière. Soudain, la gravité rattrapa la demoiselle, qui chuta rapidement vers le sol. Elle ne dû son salut qu'à la rapidité d'un des membres de la garde du prince Legolas, qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Le silence était total. Tous fixaient cette demoiselle sortie de la lumière. Elle semblait inconsciente. Pourtant Emi se réveillait doucement. Elle ouvrit difficilement un œil et le referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la lumière du jour qui l'entourait. Une horrible douleur cognait dans sa tête. Elle grogna et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

**- Soph'… Tu veux pas me préparer un aspirine s'teuplait ? J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une intégration difficile

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un avis, qui ont reconnus l'ancienne version, qui ont pris le temps de me donner des conseil, ou encore d'ajouter cette histoire à leurs favoris. Merci à tous d'accueillir Emilie une nouvelle fois. Vous verrez que j'ai essayer de rendre l'histoire plus réaliste en essayant de moins faire d'Emilie une Mary-Sue en puissance, de la rendre plus humaine et plus faible ! J'espère en tout cas que vous appréciez cette histoire !_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Marion._

___P.S : Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un/une beta pour m'aider sur le plan orthographique pour cette fiction. Si vous êtes intéressé, ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être, envoyé moi un PM ! Merci à vous !_

* * *

Emilie ouvrit difficilement un œil et le referma aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la lumière du jour qui l'entourait. Elle grogna et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

**- Soph'… Tu veux pas me préparer un aspirine s'teuplait ? J'ai un de ces mal de crâne…**

L'Elfe qui l'avait réceptionné regarda la vingtaine de personne qui l'entourait pour savoir quoi faire de la jeune fille qu'il portait. Il chercha sur les visages présents une idée, un conseil, n'importe quoi qui lui expliquerait la situation présente mais surtout l'attitude à adopter. Tout le monde semblait surpris, mais personne ne lui vint en aide. Le pauvre soldat, désemparé, se tourna alors vers son Prince, mais Legolas lui fit comprendre qu'il était aussi désappointé que lui. Finalement, le Seigneur Elrond s'avança vers l'elfe qui portait toujours Emi. Il demanda alors, de sa voix rendue profonde par les siècles d'existences, tout en se penchant doucement vers la jeune fille :

**- Damoiselle ?**

Emilie ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en entendant cette voie masculine inconnue. Ignorant la vague de lumière qui lui brûlait la rétine, elle leva les yeux vers le haut, s'attendant à voir le plafond miteux de son appartement. Elle se mit à paniquer en ne voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond du tout au-dessus de sa tête, mais seulement le ciel bleu, un beau soleil brillant et quelque branches d'arbres. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans un lit, comme elle le pensait à son réveil, mais bien dans les bras d'un homme. D'un fort bel homme, certes. Mais d'un homme inconnu tout de même. Elle s'agita soudainement si bien que le pauvre soldat la lâcha, surpris par sa brusquerie après son inconscience prolongée. Emilie fit une petite chute et atterrit sur les fesses, révélant une douleur qu'elle ne reconnut pas dans son ventre. Elle marmonna un "ouille", tout en se tenant les abdominaux. Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle, voulant savoir où elle était, comment elle était arrivée là, et surtout pourquoi. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Des hommes. Des hommes partout. Des petits, des grands, des jeunes, des vieux, des moches, des beaux, des maigres et des costaux. Des hommes. Oh mon Dieu. Elle recula précipitamment, toujours assise sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une chaise de pierre. Tous la regardaient, surpris. Elle murmura rapidement, d'une voix paniquée :

**- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !**

Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle, ne reconnaissant rien. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Ces hommes n'avaient pas l'air hostile, mais que lui avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal au ventre ? Pourquoi avait-elle mal au ventre... Son ventre... Une pièce de métal sortant de son abdomen... Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son retard, la voiture, le camion, la douleur, la mer blanche, la femme, mais surtout sa mort. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement dans sa poitrine. Elle releva précipitamment son pull, pourtant intacte. Une large cicatrice enflée et à l'aspect douteux barrait son abdomen, souvenirs de la pièce de métal qui avait tentée de la coupée en deux. La cicatrice partait de sa dernière cote droite, passée sous son nombril et s'arrêtait sur son aine gauche. Elle la toucha du bout du doigt, retraçant la ligne de feu et sentit une horrible douleur la tirailler. Elle eut un hoquet qui extériorisait à la fois sa douleur, sa peur, sa surprise et sa tristesse. Elle était morte. Finalement elle tomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'Emilie ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Un lit très confortable. Elle aurait pu penser qu'elle était dans son petit canapé miteux, dans son petit appartement, en compagnie de son petit chat, mais non. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait en rien rêvé. Son ventre était là pour le lui rappeler et de plus, ce lit était beaucoup trop confortable ! Elle sentait son abdomen la brûler et elle savait que la cicatrice n'était pas moins enflée que tout à l'heure. Elle était morte, alors pourquoi devait-elle encore souffrir ? Elle posa sa main sur la cicatrice, supportant difficilement le contact du drap sur sa peau nu, mais ne supportant pas plus le contact de sa paume, la cicatrice était tellement grande... Pas étonnant qu'elle n'est pas survécu, elle avait du se vider de son sang en moins d'une minute avec une telle ouverture dans le ventre ! Emi entendit le bruit d'une page que l'on tourne, elle tourna la tête sur le côté droit et vit le visage d'une femme magnifique. Elle avait la peau encore plus pâle qu'elle, et de longs cheveux noirs, attachés dans ce qui semblait être la coiffure la plus compliqué qu'elle n'ait jamais vu ! Des nattes se croisaient dans tous les sens, formant des arabesques complexes mais splendides sur son crâne. Elle avait un visage doux et serein, comme si tout chez elle n'était que sérénité et sagesse... Elle pensa immédiatement à Kementári, la femme de son rêve, aussi elle demanda, d'une voix inquiète :

**- Je suis morte, encore ?**

Arwen releva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait et regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle avec des yeux doux. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle des cheveux blonds d'Emilie derrière son oreille puis elle posa une main rassurante sur son front et dit doucement :

**- Non, vous n'êtes pas morte. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Reposez-vous, ma jeune amie. Je suis Arwen, et je ne vous ferez aucun mal. Comment vous appelez vous ?**

**- Emi. Enfin Emilie.**

Arwen sourit et Emilie, rassurée, mais surtout épuisée, se rendormit.

Lorsqu'Emilie ré ouvrit les yeux, finalement réveillée pour de bon, Arwen ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa, un plis barrant son front pâle. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil agité... Kementári était revenue durant son sommeil lui expliquer la situation en ce qui concernait un fameux Anneau, qui semblait être au cœur des préoccupations de ce Monde. Elle lui avait aussi expliqué le fait que ce monde n'était pas le sien, mais qu'il fallait qu'Emilie le considère comme tel à partir de maintenant. Elle avait alors l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, de flotter au milieu d'événements capitaux qui ne la concernaient pas, mais auxquels elle était obligé de participer. En quoi cette "guerre de l'Anneau" la concernait-elle ? Pourquoi ce Monde, cette "Terre du Milieu", devait-elle être _sa _terre ? Trop de questions sans réponses la préoccupaient ... Trop de pourquoi ? Mais surtout ... Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme cela ? La jeune fille avait une profonde envie de pleurer. Elle avait quitté son Monde. Elle avait quitté sa vie. Elle était morte. Et aujourd'hui elle devait tout reconstruire ici ? Ici, dans ce monde inconnu, en proie à une guerre terrible ? A l'heure qu'il était, sa mère et ses amis devaient être en train de l'enterrer. Sa gorge se serra. Qui allait prendre soin de Têtard ? Qui jouerait avec les enfants de la garderie ? Qui aiderait Sophie pour l'exposé ? En tout cas pas elle. Pas elle car elle était morte. Morte écrasée dans sa propre voiture par un énorme camion. Morte.

Kementári lui avait dit que sa seconde vie, elle la passerait en Terre du Milieu. Et que, si on lui avait offert cette seconde vie, c'était pour qu'elle aide une certaine communauté dans une quête pour vaincre le Mal. Le Mal avec un grand M. Emilie fixa le plafond de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Elle observa avec lassitude et tristesse les arabesque blanches que dessinait le plafond. C'était beau. Elle aurait voulut rester dans ce lit pour toujours et ne pas bouger. Ne pas partir à la rescousse d'un Monde qui n'était pas le sien. De plus que pourrait-elle apporter à cette compagnie ? Elle ne connaissait ni ce Monde, ni ses usages. Elle ne savait pas se battre à mains nues, ni tenir un arc ou une épée et encore moins s'en servir. Elle était petite, frêle, et fragile. Assez fragile pour mourir à 20 ans en tout cas. La Valië lui avait conseillé d'aller raconter tout ceci au Seigneur Elrond, maître de ces lieux, qui saurait, apparemment, la conseiller. Emilie ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, et elle ne connaissait pas non plus l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Elle avait peur. Peur de cette guerre dans laquelle on l'avait jetée. Peur de ce Monde inconnu. Peur de cette vie. Elle voulait rentrer. Elle voulait son petit appartement. Elle voulait sa vie d'avant. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Là-bas, chez elle, elle était morte. Morte et surement déjà enterrée. Que dirait sa famille s'il la voyait arrivée chez sa grand-mère, comme tous les dimanches midis précédant le drame ? Elle n'existait tout simplement plus à leurs yeux. Elle était partie. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle prit enfin le temps de pleurer sa mort. Elle se laissa aller, se recroquevillant sur le lit, secouée par des sanglots brutaux. Jamais plus elle ne serrerait ses petits frères contre elle. Jamais plus elle n'irait faire les magasins avec Sophie ou sa mère pendant les weekend de soldes. Jamais plus elle ne ferait de soirées crêpes devant un classique de Disney. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait dire je t'aime à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Elle les avait perdus autant qu'eux l'avaient perdue elle. C'en était fini de cette vie-là. Elle devait désormais avancer, malgré la douleur. Elle devait aller de l'avant. Et la première étape pour aller de l'avant était d'aller voir ce fameux Elrond.

Emi sécha doucement ses larmes et se leva lentement de son lit. Elle attrapa son jean et son pull qui était posés élégamment sur une chaise majestueuse, non loin du lit. Elle les revêtit à la va vite, s'étonnant de les trouver comme neufs malgré l'accident. En repensant à cet accident, elle souleva son pull une fois de plus, regardant la cicatrice gonflée et rougeâtre qui barrait son ventre. Elle était certes refermée, mais elle la ferait souffrir encore quelques temps. Elle soupira puis se dirigea vers la porte, pieds nus, n'ayant pas réussit à retrouver ses petites bottines. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte en bois de sa chambre et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Vide. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment apparemment, comme en témoignaient les nombreuses étoiles qui étaient déjà hautes dans le ciel sombre. Tout le monde devait dormir. Sauf elle. Emilie s'avança sur le petit palier où se trouvait sa chambre, frissonnant au contact de la pierre froide sur ses pieds nus, et regarda au-delà des arcades qui servaient de murs ouverts sur l'extérieurs. Cet endroit était magnifique. Splendide. Féerique. On se serait cru au Pays Imaginaire. Sauf que d'après Kementári, on était bien loin de l'euphorie candide de Peter Pan. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'arche qui servait de fenêtre et s'assit sur le petit muret qui servait de barrière de prévention contre le vide. Emilie regarda au loin... Par-delà ces contrés qui lui étaient encore inconnues se trouvait le Mal qu'elle devrait combattre à l'aide de compagnons qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. C'est pour cela qu'on l'avait ramené à la vie. Uniquement pour cela. Elle entendit une petit voie à l'interrieur d'elle lui dire qu'elle aurait préférée rester morte. Vraiment ? Oui. Cette quête n'était pas pour elle, elle le savait. Elle n'était _absolument _pas faite pour ça ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle était là ... Autant y mettre du sien ! Après tout elle ne risquait rien, elle était _déjà _morte ! Elle soupira longuement et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec un homme aux traits fin et aux longs cheveux blonds. Personne n'avait donc de coiffeur ici ?

**- Je vous prie de m'excuser Damoiselle Emilie. Le Seigneur Elrond m'envoie vous chercher.**

**- Oh parfait, je vous remercie, **dit-elle poliment et légèrement gênée

Ainsi donc elle n'aurait pas besoin de trouver Elrond, on allait directement la conduire à lui. Parfait. La jeune femme suivit donc l'homme docilement jusqu'à une immense terrasse qui surplombait la vallée qui s'étendait au pied de l'immense palais. Emi appréhendait légèrement cet entretien : la croirait-il ? Certes nous n'étions plus dans _son_ monde, très terre-à-terre, mais Emilie pensait qu'arriver chez le seigneur des lieux en disant : « Bonjour, je suis la fille qu'on a ressuscité pour vous aider à tuer les méchants », c'était difficile à croire, très difficile. Même au Pays Imaginaire ! C'était d'autant plus difficile à croire quand on n'y croyait pas vraiment soi-même ! Tuer les méchants ? Du haut de son petit mètre soixante et avec ses muscles inexistant ? Ça aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes les attendait, elle et le serviteur, sur la terrasse, dos à Emi. Le serviteur s'inclina devant son seigneur, puis devant elle et disparu. Emilie le regarda s'éloigner, encore étonné d'avoir droit à une marque de respect alors qu'il ne la connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Après tout c'était peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle était une « invitée ». Une invitée qui s'était invitée toute seule... Emi s'avança et regarda cet homme que Kementári lui avait décrit. Il se retourna vers elle et se dirigea vers un banc, l'invitant à le suivre. Emilie s'assit à côté de lui et l'interrogea du regard. Elrond prit la parole, sans s'embarrasser des politesses qu'il utilisait habituellement.

**- Vous êtes apparues au beau milieu d'un conseil déterminant l'avenir de notre Monde, puis une des Valier s'invite dans mes songes pour me parler de vous. Qui êtes-vous donc, Damoiselle Emilie ?**

Emilie soupira et lui raconta tristement son histoire, comme la Valië le lui avait demandé. Elle raconta tout. De sa mort, dans sa petite voiture, dans son Monde à elle, à son réveil, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans cette chambre. Elrond écouta, attentif. Il était surpris, même si il ne le laissa pas vraiment paraître : comment une femme si jeune et si ignorante de leur Monde pouvait être une Elue des Valar ? Mais on ne conteste pas leur décision. Après tout, aujourd'hui il avait été décidé qu'un Hobbit porterait l'anneau jusque dans les terres ennemies, alors pourquoi pas une humaine pour sauver le monde des Ténèbres ? Aussi Elrond pensa que la jeune fille était spéciale, et que même si cela ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil, ni pour lui, ni pour elle, il en était tout de même ainsi. Le récit d'Emilie dura longtemps. Finalement elle se tut, après presque une heure de narration. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elrond de raconter, enfin surtout d'expliquer ce que Kementári lui avait rapidement exposé : la guerre de l'Anneau, la Terre du Milieu, Sauron, les Elfes, les Hommes, les Nains, les Hobbits... La quête que Frodon allait entreprendre.

En effet, Elrond lui expliqua que la réunion s'était poursuivi après son arrivée... surprenante, et qu'il avait était convenu que le jeune Hobbit serait le porteur de l'Anneau. Il serait aidé dans cette aventure par son ami de toujours Sam, mais aussi par deux autres Hobbits, ses cousins, Merry et Pippin. Enfin Aragorn le Rôdeur, Gandalf le mage gris, Legolas le prince de la Forêt Noir, Gimli fils de Gloin, et Boromir le prince du Gondor, l'accompagneraient aussi. Emilie écouta, attentive, les noms de ceux qui seraient ses compagnons de routes. Des hommes uniquement. Et apparemment pas de bas rang. Elle était étudiante en Histoire, elle savait très bien que si cette Terre était aussi Moyen-Âgeuse qu'elle semblait l'être, elle serait considérée comme une simple roturière, car en plus de ne pas être noble, elle était une femme. Une petite femme, faible, menue, et pas très intimidante. Car la Compagnie, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Elrond, ne comptait _aucune_ femme. Sauf elle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se faire accepter comme étant capable de faire autant que les hommes, si ce n'était plus. Lorsqu'il eut finit de tout lui exposer elle dit d'une voix douce, légèrement fataliste :

**- Je dois prendre part à cette quête. **

**- C'est ce que je pense aussi Damoiselle. Non sans raisons vous avez été conduite à moi. J'en informerai dès demain les membres de la Communauté. Vous partirez après-demain, une fois que vous serez remise de... votre mort. Je vais vous faire porter des onguents qui calmeront la douleur de votre cicatrice, et qui accéléreront sa guérison. Vous pouvez maintenant aller vous reposer Damoiselle Emilie, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher demain pour vous présenter aux autres. La réunion se tiendra à 10h, n'arrivez pas en retard.**

**- Bien Monsieur.**

Emilie s'inclina, comme elle avait vu le serviteur le faire, puis elle rebroussa chemin en direction de sa chambre. En cours de route, elle croisa un petit parc à ciel couvert. N'étant pas forcément très fatiguée, après avoir dormi toute la journée, elle s'assit contre une pierre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Pourtant elle ne doutait de rien. Si on lui aurait dit hier qu'elle allait se lancer dans une aventure avec des Nains, des Elfes et des... Hobbits ? Elle aurait ri au nez du fou qui aurait osé ouvrir la bouche pour sortir pareilles idioties. Pourtant, après sa rencontre avec Kementári et avec Elrond, elle était prête à le croire. Après tout elle était morte. Elle le savait. On ne pouvait pas rêver ou imaginer ces choses-là. Voilà une bien étrange chose que le destin... Elle soupira et attrapa une fleur qui poussait à côté d'elle. Elle la porta devant ses yeux et admira le reflet de la lune opaline colorer les pétales. Elle resta assise deux bonnes heures, pensant, réfléchissant, essayant d'accepter son sort... Puis, commença à avoir sérieusement mal aux fesse, elle se leva et regagna sa chambre, avec une étonnante facilité malgré les dédales inconnus des couloirs du palais. Pour finir, elle se recoucha et sombra dans un sommeil peu profond et sans rêves.

**- Damoiselle Emilie ? Réveillez-vous, je vous ai fait couler un bain. Il faut vous préparer pour la réunion.**

Emilie ouvrit un œil et regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui était la personne qui la réveillait avec autant de douceur. Arwen. Emilie sourit. Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois, durant une minute à peine et dans un état loin de la lucidité, mais elle aimait bien Arwen. Elle était tellement belle et douce ! Aussi, décidée à faire plaisir à la seule femme qu'elle avait rencontrée jusque-là, Emi se leva et sourit un fois de plus à la jeune Elfe. Cette dernière lui prit la main et la conduisit dans une pièce attenante à sa chambre. Une piscine se trouvait là. Enfin... C'est ce que crû Emilie. Mais Arwen dit :

**- Voici votre bain, voulez-vous que j'appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on vous aide à vous laver, vous habiller et vous coiffer ? La réunion qu'organise mon père pour vous a lieu dans deux heures, vous vous devez d'être présentable et de faire bonne impression.**

**- Vous êtes la fille d'Elrond ? **demanda Emilie, étonnée

**- Oui, **sourit Arwen**, Vouez-vous que j'appel quelqu'un ?**

**- Je veux bien oui, merci Dame Arwen.**

Ainsi, Arwen était une princesse... Y avait-il ici quelqu'un qui n'était ni noble, ni Elfe, ni rien d'autre ? Un simple humain, comme elle ? Elle commençait sérieusement à ne pas se sentir à sa place... L'elfe lui sourit une fois de plus et sortit de la chambre pour appeler un domestique. Pendant ce temps, Emilie laissa tomber ses affaires sales au sol et se glissa dans l'eau tiède. Cela lui fit un bien fou, elle qui était légèrement maniaque sur la question de l'hygiène. Elle fit quelques brasses puis laissa la femme Elfe qui venait d'entrer lui laver les cheveux. Honteusement elle dû admettre que de se faire pouponner ainsi n'était pas désagréable, loin de là! Finalement elle sortit du bain et s'enroula dans un long drap de bain que la servante lui tendit. Cette serviette été si douce ! Elle suivit la servant et se rendit donc dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit tandis que Kymioky, la servante, lui demandait respectueusement :

**- Dame Arwen m'a dit de vous laisser choisir entre une robe en soie et une tenue de voyage pour la réunion. Elle m'a dit que vous sauriez faire le bon choix.**

Repensant aux paroles d'Arwen sur le fait de « faire bonne impression », puis aux siennes sur le fait de se faire accepter par une compagnie d'hommes, Emi choisit sans hésiter la tenue de voyage. Sans hésitation, mais avec quelques reflets néanmoins au vue des somptueuses robes que portaient les deux seules femmes qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici... La tenue de voyage était assez basique. Il s'agissait d'une tunique couleur vert pâle en matière souple, et d'un pantalon en toile sombre, assez près du corps ; le tout accompagné d'une paire de bottes brune en cuir souple retenue par des lanières de cuir. Emilie enfila le tout et apprécia la liberté de mouvement et le confort que lui procurait cette tenue. Ce serait toujours ça de gagné durant son voyage. Le dilemme fut le même lorsque Kymioky dut la coiffer, elle fit quelques choses de simple mais pratique. Pas de fioritures. Cela en restait tout de même impressionnant. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait obtenue un tel résultats avec ses boucles blondes ! Emilie chassa la déception de ne pas pouvoir s'habiller et se coiffer comme une princesse. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir elle fut tout de même satisfaite de son apparence, malgré qu'elle est l'impression d'être dans un jeu de rôle ou une pièce de théâtre. Puis elle attendit sagement Arwen, qui devait venir la chercher pour la conduire à la réunion.

**- Je vois que vous avez fait le bon choix,** dit doucement Arwen tout en entrant dans la pièce.

**- Il semblerait**, rigola Emi au vu de la remarque.

La jeune terrienne suivit la princesse des lieux le long des couloirs de la cité pour finalement arriver dans une salle au plafond sphérique en verre, au centre de laquelle trônait une table ronde, entouré de onze chaises. Emilie faillit rigoler en pensa à l'histoire du roi Arthur mais se ressaisit, après tout ce n'était pas franchement le moment... Elle était là pour faire bonne les places étaient occupées, sauf une, à la droite d'Elrond. Emilie soupira discrètement quand elle comprit qu'il ne manquait plus qu'elle : même dans ce monde, elle était toujours en retard. Elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Arwen qui l'encouragea à aller s'asseoir. La jeune fille s'avança donc, tout en essayant d'oublier les regards posés sur elle, vers la chaise qui l'attendait. Elle tira la chaise en bois pour parvenir à s'asseoir et le bruit de raclement raisonna dans la pièce silencieuse. Pour la discrétion c'est loupé, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle s'assit et garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains, ne les relevant que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière Arwen. Pourquoi ne restait-elle pas ? C'est ce que se demanda en soupirant Emilie. Elle osa enfin relever les yeux et devient immédiatement rouge quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde, sans exception, la fixait. Y compris le petit homme à sa gauche. Hobbit ou Nain ? Aucune idée. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement que toutes les personnes présentes ne la voyaient que comme l'avait montré à son arrivée d'hier : faible, peureuse mais surtout inapte pour une quête. Elrond prit enfin la parole, au soulagement d'Emilie qui sentit les regards se tourner vers lui :

**- Messieurs, membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, je vous présente Damoiselle Emilie. Son arrivée durant la réunion d'hier n'est pas due au hasard. Elle va participer à cette quête que vous vous apprêter à entreprendre.**

Le silence se fit pesant. Certains homme de l'Assemblée froncèrent les sourcils. Dont un petit homme avec une grande barbe rousse. Nain, se dit Emilie. Et si elle se rappeler bien le nom du seul nain de la Communauté, il devrait s'agir de Gimi, ou Gili... Elle n'avait jamais eut la mémoire des noms... Si seul quelques uns d'entre eux affichaient clairement leurs doutes, tous la dévisageaient pour savoir si elle serait capable de supporter un tel voyage ou non. La réponse semblait être claire pour eux : _non_. La place d'une femme, humaine de surcroît, n'était pas à parcourir la Terre du Milieu pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La place d'une femme était à l'arrière. Loin des combats. Cette pensée était tellement encrée dans la pensée collective que les hommes ici présents ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emilie voulait participer. Elle était humaine, donc fragile. Inapte. Elrond lui avait expliqué qu'il serrait dur de les convaincre, car même si certaines femmes Elfes ou Naines étaient considérées comme apte au combat, il n'en avait jamais été le cas pour une humaine. La première protestation orale vient de Boromir.

**- Seigneur Elrond, je ne pense pas que la place de cette enfant soit à nos côté sur les routes. Sa constitution ne le permettra pas de tenir l'allure et serait autant un danger pour elle, que pour nous, si nous devons assurer sa sécurité.**

« Qui tu traites de faible constitution, espèce de débile ! Je suis revenue à la vie, y'a pas plus constitué que moi ! » pensa Emilie, même si au fond d'elle, elle pensait bien qu'il avait raison. Elle serait un poids. Un boulet. Le plus gros boulet blond du Monde ! Mais elle ne dit rien à haut voie. Elle devait les convaincre, pas s'enterrer toute seule ! Sachant pertinemment qu'Elrond arriverait mieux qu'elle a raisonner le guerrier, elle le laissa répondre. Un autre homme, le plus vieux de tous, celui avec la grande barbe grise, s'apprêtait à soutenir son compagnon quand Elrond dit d'une voix calme :

**- Cette damoiselle est l'envoyée des Valar.**

Tous affichèrent un air surpris et les protestations se turent. Elrond se tourna vers elle et dit :

**- Racontez leur votre histoire, damoiselle.**

Tout d'abord réticente, Emilie finit par prendre la parole. A son grand soulagement, sa voix ne trembla pas. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sembla à l'aise durant son discours :

**- Je suis morte hier, dans un monde bien différent de celui-ci. Dans mon Monde, il n'y a ni Elfe, ni Nain, ni Hobbit, ni Magie, ... Je ne connais certes rien à ce Monde, mais au moment de ma mort, j'ai été transporté par je ne sais quel moyen auprès de Kementári, qui m'a ramenée à la vie. Mais je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans mon Monde mais ici, durant votre réunion. Kement****ári **m'a offert de passer cette seconde vie ici, afin de détruire le Mal qui règne sur ces Terres. Afin de vous venir en aide, même si je ne connais pas encore le moyen par lequel je vais pouvoir vous aider... C'est la raison de ma présence ici. C'est la raison pour laquelle on m'a ramené... Je dois prendre part à cette quête.

Emilie avait parlé avec beaucoup plus de sincérité que ce qu'elle n'avait prévu au départ. Mais c'était peut-être mieux après tout... Après tout de qu'elle utilité serait-elle ? Elle, pauvre humaine qu'elle était, ne savait même pas tenir une arme ! Mais à sa grande surprise, son honnêteté en convainquis plus d'un. De savoir qu'elle ne savait pas plus qu'eux ce qu'elle faisait là semblait les... rassurer. Au moins ne lui étaient-ils plus hostiles, car c'était elle qui devait se sentir le plus mal dans l'histoire ! Les quatre Hobbits et l'homme brun mal rasé semblaient comprendre et les Hobbits lui adressèrent même un sourire joviale. Emilie leur rendit timidement. Elle convaincrait les autres plus tard, enfin, elle l'espérait... Elrond se tourna alors vers elle et lui présenta les membres de la communauté un à un :

**- Damoiselle Emilie, je vous présente Gandalf le Gris, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, Gimli fils de Gloin, Legolas du royaume Sylvestre, Boromir héritier du Gondor, Frodon Saquet, Samsagace (dit Sam) Gamegie, Meriadoc (dit Merry) Brandebouc et Peregrin (dit Pippin) Touque. Mes chers amis, voici Emilie, élue des Valar. Le dixième membre de cette communauté.**

**- Chouette !** s'écria joyeusement Pippin. **On va bien s'amuser !**

Emilie retint difficilement un éclat de rire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Préparations

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Alors, je voulais vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je vous posterait un chapitre par semaine, le samedi, parce que je reprend la faculté lundi ..._

_Il est possible que je vous poste le chapitre en avance si je l'ai finis, mais ce sera plutôt rare..._

_Donc, ce chapitre st assez court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Comme pour le précédent, j'ai réécrit pour qu'Emilie passe moins pour une Mari-Sue mais plus pour une humaine de 20 ans qu'on a jeté en pleine guerre._

_Bref._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça fait plaisir de retrouver d'ancien lecteur !_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ._

_(Je n'ai pas eut le temps de le relire, je fais ca demain :$)_

* * *

Emilie profita de son après midi de repos, qui suivit la réunion matinale où elle fut présentée à ses compagnons de route, pour préparer son futur long voyage. En sortant de la réunion, le matin même, elle eut le plaisir de trouver Arwen. Cette dernière semblait attendre quelqu'un, et Emi se rendit vite compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle. Elle lui demanda donc poliment et rapidement la direction des cuisines, ne souhaitant pas manger au milieu de toutes la population du palais pour se faire dévisager à cause de son arriver "surprise" de la veille. Arwen lui dit de retourner à sa chambre, elle allait faire venir Kymioky pour elle. Pour la conduire aux cuisine puis pour l'aider dans ses préparatifs pour le voyage. Emilie s'inclina pour la remercier puis retourna à sa chambre, se souvenant du chemin du matin. Kymioky arriva assez rapidement et la conduisit aux cuisines. Emilie demanda aux cuisiniers si ils avaient la possibilité de lui donner quelque chose à manger, et un Elfe lui amena deux pommes, du fromage et une miche de pain. Emilie le remercia et quitta les cuisines, toujours avec la servante. Elle mangea assise sur un banc, face à la nature et discuta de tout et de rien avec Kymioky, lui offrant une pomme que cette dernière accepta avec plaisir. Puis Kymioky la reconduisit à sa chambre, où elle fit parvenir tout le nécessaire pour le voyage qu'Emi allait entreprendre. Emilie se retrouva donc à fixer sans savoir quoi faire un sac à dos, une besace, des vêtements chauds, des vêtements d'étés, une cape, un canif, des pierres à feux, deux paires de bottes, un rapide nécessaire de toilettes, une couverture, des lanières de cuirs, ... Elle se tourna vers Kymioky et demanda, hésitante :

**- Il me faut vraiment tout ça ?**

**- Non Mademoiselle, il faut que vous choisissiez ce que vous prenez et que vous me dites s'il vous manque quelque chose. Je vais vous aider à tout emballer.**

Emilie se saisit du sac à dos et de la besace. Elle savait ne devoir prendre que le strict nécessaire, vu que le voyage s'effecturait à pied et qu'elle devrait elle-même porter ses sacs. Elle tria tout d'abord ce qui lui serait utile. Elle retira donc du lit les pierre à feux (elle ne savait pas s'en servir), les vêtements d'été (mieux valait remonté les manches longues d'une tuniques, plutôt que d'emporter une tenue complète dans ses sacs), elle retira une des paires de bottes, se disant qu'elle aurait assez de celles qu'elle portait, ajouté à la paire de rechange restante. Puis de l'autre coté du lit, elle mit se qu'elle savait indispensable : la deuxième paire de botte, les vêtements chauds (qu'elle emporterait en plus de ceux qu'elle portait actuellement, plus légers), la cape de voyage, le canif, le nécessaire de toilettes, tout en demandant à Kymioky de lui emmener en plus une brosse, et un deuxième bloc de savon. Elle rajouta la couverture et les lanières en cuirs (qui étaient en fait les élastiques à cheveux de la Terre du Milieu). Tout en comparant les deux piles elle jeta un regard à son pull et son jean, qui étaient posé sur la chaise de la chambre. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner une des seule chose qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, elle s'en saisit et les plaça sur la pile "J'emporte". Au moment où elle allait commencer à tout ranger dans les sacs, un serviteur frappa à la porte. Kymioky ouvrit, et l'Elfe entra en s'inclinant, faisant rougir Emi.

**- Le Seigneur Elrond m'envoie vous porter cette pommade pour votre blessure. Il vous recommande de l'appliquer tous les soirs en couche fine sur votre blessure pour calmer la douleur jusqu'à ce que le ****pot soit vide. Il dit cependant quelle ne disparaîtra jamais complètement, car c'est une chose que vous devez garder en vous.**

Emilie le remercia et le serviteur partit. Puis ce fut le moment fatidique où il fallut tout faire rentrer dans deux sacs. Emilie réussit finalement tant bien que mal à tout faire rentrer. Puis elle essaya de porter ses sacs. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit à l'évidence : ce voyage n'était pas fait pour elle. Jamais elle n'arriverait à parcourir des centaines de kilomètres avec _ça_ sur le dos. Jamais. Le sac à dos lui faisait mal aux épaules, devait peser une vingtaine de kilos, et la couverture qui était roulée sur le dessus du sac lui appuyait sur la nuque de manière désagréable. La besace, qui pesait une bonne dizaine de kilos, rajoutait un poids supplémentaire sur son épaule droite, la déséquilibrant. Elle reposa tout au sol, s'assit sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Puis elle marmonna :

**- Je n'y arriverais jamais.**

Kymioky la regardait, gênée.

**- Vous savez Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. De plus, si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne saurez jamais si vous en êtes capable ou non. Peut-être serez-vous surprise ...**

**- Ou peut-être vais-je simplement me faire tuer par les baleines.**

**- Les baleines ? **demanda Kymioky.

**- Vous savez, les serviteurs de l'ennemie...**

**- Les Orques Mademoiselle.**

**- Ah oui les Orques, comme Sauvez Willy... **

**- Je ne comprend pas du tout ce que vous dites.**

**- Laissez tomber !**

Elle se redressa et regarda ses sacs. Jamais elle n'y arriverait. Jamais. Elle le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Pourquoi était-elle revenue à la vie ? Elle aurait tellement préféré rester morte. Puis Emilie se rendit compte que cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle se plaignait à longueur de temps. Elle détestait être comme ça. Mais il est vrai que les derniers événements ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé à sourire... Kymioky la coupa dans ses réflexions :

**- Savez-vous vous battre Mademoiselle ?**

**- Non.**

**- Vous devriez commencer un entraînement, et choisir une arme avant de partir.**

**- Vous pensez ?**

**- Je vais vous conduire à la salle d'arme.**

Emilie se résigna donc à suivre Kymioky dans les dédales du palais pour finalement arriver devant une lourde porte en chêne massif. La servante la laisse là, lui disant qu'elle avait désormais d'autre affaires à régler.

**- Vous allez me manquer ma Dame.**

**- Vous aussi Mademoiselle, faites attention à vous surtout.**

**- Merci Kymioky.**

L'elfe s'inclina et ajouta une phrase dans une langue qu'Emilie ne comprit pas, mais qu'elle reconnu comme de l'Elfique pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs fois dans les bouches des habitants du palais. Emilie regarda son amie s'éloigner de sa démarche rapide et gracieuse puis, quand elle eut tourné au coin du couloir, elle se tourna vers la porte en chêne. Elle poussa le battant avec difficultés tout en marmonnant :

**- J'ai déjà du mal à pousser cette satanée porte, alors ne parlons même pas de porter une épée...**

Puis elle entra dans la salle. La pièce était découpée en deux parties : une armurerie, vide, et un terrain d'entraînement où quelques personnes s'entraîner seules ou en groupe. Emilie regarda autour d'elle et ses yeux se posèrent sur le coin des armures. Il lui en faudrait une non ? Elle marcha timidement vers cette endroit et regarda les différentes armures proposées. La plupart des armures étaient faites pour des hommes, du type armoire à glace, et pesaient certainement plus lourd qu'elle. Emilie ne prit même pas la peine de les essayer. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une petite armures en cuire souple. Cette armures contenait une plaque ventrale, et deux petites plaques qui couvraient les épaules jusqu'aux coudes. Emilie les essaya et apprécia la légèreté et la maniabilité de l'armure. Elle la garda donc sur elle et se rendit du côté des armes. Laissant de côté tout ce qui était arcs et arbalètes (elle n'arrivera jamais à tendre la corde avec ses petits muscles), elle chercha une épée qui pourrait lui convenir.

Elle attrapa tout d'abord une épée et ne réussit pas à la tenir à bout de bras. Trop lourde. Se sentant ridicule et absolument pas à sa place dans cette armurerie, elle la reposa. Elle trouva ensuite une épée plus courte, assez légère mais ne se sentit pas à l'aise avec, elle le reposa aussi. Commençant à désespérer après avoir essayer plusieurs armes différentes, elle s'assit à même le sol et réfléchit à une question qui lui semblait cruciale : comment survivre sans armes ? Puis un souvenir se glissa dans son esprit. Une ancienne lecture, un livre qu'elle avait lu enfant… Qu'elle était le titre déjà ? Puis cela lui revint d'un seul coup : Le Pacte des Marchombre, de Pierre Botero. La réponse s'imposa alors à elle : elle utiliserait des poignards. C'était petit, léger, facile à manier avec un peu d'entraînements et même si cela l'exposer aux coups des ennemis, sa petite taille ne pouvait être qu'un avantage pour le maniements de ces armes. Il faudrait qu'elle travaille sa souplesse et sa rapidité, mais elle y arriverait. Enfin, elle l'espérait tout du moins …

Elle s'avança donc vers la section des poignards et les observa tous, un par un. Elle vit alors, dans un coin, deux petites lames fines et délicate. Elle les attrapa, appréciant la prise en main et la légèreté. Elle voulut faire la maligne en lançant son poignard en l'air pour le rattraper mais elle le loupa et ce dernier retomba sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Elle rougit, regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne l'avait vu, et le repris dans sa main. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se dirigea d'un pas timide vers le terrain d'entraînement, essayant d'éviter les regards qui lui brûlaient le dos. Elle s'avança vers un mannequin en bois et se posa face à lui, campée sur ses deux pieds, les poignards dans ses mains pendantes. Quelle position d'attaque fallait-il adopter ? Elle se sentit lamentable. Elle glissa maladroitement les deux lames à sa ceinture et s'avança vers le mannequins. Elle poussa du bout du doit le bras gauche de celui-ci et constata avec surprise que les bras tournaient, elle se reçu donc le bras droit du mannequin en plein dans les côtes et couina de douleur et de surprise. Ouch. Elle entendit rigoler derrière elle et n'osa pas se retourner. Elle se frotta les côtes et recula. Se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'il fallait faire, mais voulant surtout disparaître sous terre.

C'est alors que deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle reconnu avec horreur deux membres de la compagnie : l'homme brun, et l'Elfe blond. Elle rougit tout de suite et espéra de tout coeur que c n'était pas eux qui avaient rigolé tout à l'heure. L'homme brun s'inclina devant elle et se présenta, ainsi que son compagnon :

**- Bonjour, je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et voici Legolas, du royaume sylvestre. **

Emilie, rouge comme une tomate blonde, s'inclina maladroitement et murmura :

**- Enchantée, je suis Emilie Wood.**

**- Que faites-vous ici Mademoiselle Wood ? **demanda le blond

**- Je… En fait… J'essayais de commencer un entraînement. **

**- Étonnant choix d'arme, **commenta Aragorn.

**- Vous… Vous trouvez ? **

Emilie se demanda si elle arriverait un jour à leur parler sans bégayer, mais surtout sans rougir à ce point. Ses joues la brûlaient. Aragorn hocha la tête, puis s'inclina, lui souhaitant une bonne journée, avant de s'éloigner avec son compagnon et de sortir de la salle. Étonnante entrevue. Très courte. Emilie secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. La salle se vidait peu à peu. Elle entendit deux Elfes parlait du dîner. Ainsi, il était déjà l'heure. Emilie allait poser son armure et ses poignards à leur place et suivit les autres pour trouver la salle du repas. Elle remarqua que la communauté était établée avec Elrond, Arwen et quelques autres personnes, et se dirigea donc vers eux. Elle s'assit entre Arwen et un Hobbit et mangea silencieusement, essayent de se faire la plus discrète possible. Cela sembla marcher vu qu'on ne lui parla que très peu. Puis Elrond congédia ses convives, leur disant de se reposer. Emilie se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, exténuée pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison. Elle poussa la porte et vu avec surprise que l'armure qu'elle avait utilisée, une ceinture avec deux petits fourreaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, mais aussi les deux dagues qu'elle avait tant appréciées étaient posées près de ses affaires, avec un mot.

_Emilie, voilà de quoi vous aider à braver les dangers. _

_On m'a dit que vous les aviez déjà utilisées._

_Faites en bon usage. _

_Elrond. _

Emilie sourit, se promettant de ne pas oublier de la remercier le lendemain, puis elle se déshabilla et se coucha, nue, n'ayant pas de pyjama. Elle dormit d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves, et se réveilla un peu avant l'aube, fraîche et dispo. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, profitant du luxe qu'était le bain tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle se prélassa dans l'eau chaude, et profita du temps qu'elle avait pour se faire une longue natte africaine, qui arriva en bas de ses omoplates une fois finie. Elle l'attacha avec une lanière en cuire, en s'y reprenant plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne technique. Puis elle s'habilla avec ses habits de la veille, et enfila par dessus l'armure, la ceintures, glissa ses dagues dans les fourreaux. Elle enfila ses bottes, attrapa ses sacs et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle était différente. Pas au niveau du physique. Elle avait toujours la peau aussi pâle, toujours ses boucles blondes, mêmes si elles étaient attachées en natte, elle était toujours aussi petite et fragile, mais ses yeux, ses petits yeux verts pâles, semblaient receler un vécu qu'on voyait rarement chez une fille de son âge. La mort ne lui laissait pas que des cicatrices physiques, elle avait aussi marquée son âme. Se maquillant toujours très peu dans son Monde, elle fut heureuse de voir qu'à part ses yeux, son visage restait sensiblement le même. Peut-être réussirait-elle enfin à prendre quelques couleurs…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la cours principale. Elle fut une des première arrivée. Pour une fois qu'elle était en avance ! Elle aperçu Elrond au loin et s'approcha de lui pour le remercier pour les armes. Le seigneur posa sur elle un regard bienveillant et lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa quête. Elle s'inclina et chercha Arwen des yeux. Elle la vit au loin, arriver en compagnie d'Aragorn. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant un merci. Arwen, beaucoup plus grande qu'elle, lui embrassa le front t lui souhaita elle aussi bonne chance. Emilie chercha Kymioky des yeux mais ne la vit nulle part. Elrond lui dit qu'elle avait du partir la veille, en compagnie d'autres personnes, pour une mission diplomatique, et Emi fut peiné de ne pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir …

Finalement elle se plaça au côté de ses compagnons, légèrement mal à l'aise. Elrond commença un de ces discours dont seul lui avait le secret. Ce genre de discours qui vous inspire, même si il vous expose tous les dangers que vous aller devoir surmonter. Un des Hobbit bailla, à côté d'elle, et elle sourit. Elrond acheva finalement son monologue et la compagnie se mit en marche. C'est partit, songea Emi. Elle se plaça à la fin de la colonne de marche, seule. Elle redressa son sac à dos qui lui faisait déjà mal et poussa un soupir. Puis elle se mit en marche, suivant le mouvement. L'aventure commençait.

* * *

**Luja12 :** Désolée de la répons tardive ! Mais les reviews des non-membres beuguent -'. Bref, je serais heureuse de te compter comme Bêta :D. Contact moi par mail, sans les espaces et les crochets : _[marion] . [chauviere] [gmail] .com_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le début du voyage

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je suis désolée de pouvoir vous poster le chapitre seulement maintenant, **

**mais depuis samedi matin, mon interface de gestion pour mes histoires beugue totalement ! **

**Je n'avais plus accès à rien ! **

**Bref. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Emilie trouve petit à petit la place qui est la sienne ... Bonne lecture à tous !**

_Luja, je t'ai répondu à la fin du chapitre précédent ! _

* * *

L'aventure commença.

Frodon, le jeune Hobbit porteur du fameux anneaux, se plaça en tête de leur cortège et leur ouvrit la voix, suivit de près par Gandalf, le magicien. Sam, et son poney, ainsi que Merry et Pippin se placèrent derrière eux. Puis vinrent Gimli et Boromir. Enfin Legolas et Aragorn. Ils traversèrent le pont qui marquait l'entrée de la cité, Emilie jeta un dernier regard en arrière et se plaça à la fin du cortège, seule. Elle ne connaissait personne, était intimidé (surtout par le magicien) et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle ne s'était pas encore enfuie à tout jambe. Personne ne fit attention à elle, tous se parlait, connaissant au minimum une personne dans la compagnie, ou ayant quelque connaissance commune. Tous comparaient leur région, vantant chacun les mérite de se race ou de son lieu de vie. Emilie se sentait seul. Elle ne connaissait pas les noms évoqués par ses compagnons, ne connaissait pas la géographie de la terre du milieu, elle venait d'ailleurs. Elle se souvint des mots que Kementári lui avait dit : " _Tu es celle qui vient d'ailleurs. Celle qui ignore._ ". Elle comprenait maintenant parfaitement ce qu'elle lui avait dit... Cela en était finit de la sécurité et du confort de son monde. Elle se lançait dans une quête qui la surpassait, ne la concernait pas, et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'accomplir... Maudit camion, à l'heure qu'il était, Emilie pensa qu'elle aurait été dans un café, à rire avec Sophie, au lieu de partir en randonnée avec des hommes, des nains, des magiciens, des elfes, des orques, ... Elle toucha du bout des doigts la poignard qui pendait à sa gauche. Elle ne savait même pas s'en servir...

Soupirant, elle continua de marcher en silence, suivant ses camarades qui ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à elle. A peine une heure après le départ, elle aurait voulut que ce soit déjà finit ! Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, avait du mal à respirer à cause de ses sacs, qui, en plus de ça, lui donnaient affreusement mal au dos. Elle qui n'avait jamais été physique ... Elle redressa pour la énième fois sa besace qui glissait de son épaule et se demanda comment elle allait tenir jusqu'au midi alors qu'il devait être à peine 10 heures... Surtout ne pas se plaindre, surtout ne pas se plaindre, se répétait sans cesse Emilie. Quand arriva enfin midi, Emilie fut soulagée d'entendre le magicien décréter un pause d'un petit quart d'heure. Le temps de grignoter et de se rafraîchir. Elle s'assit à côté de ses compagnons, sur une souche d'arbre et posa avec un soupir de soulagement ses sacs au sol.

**- C'est lourd ?**

Emilie releva la tête. un des Hobbit (Merry ou Pippin?) lui désignait ses sacs du doigt avec un air interrogateur. Emilie rougit légèrement et dit doucement :

**- Assez oui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter de tels poids sur mes épaules.**

**- Vous devriez les mettres sur Bill, il reste un peu de place.**

Emilie remarqua qu'aucun des hommes de la compagnie n'avait mis ses affaires sur le cheval, à part les quatre Hobbits. Serais-ce perçu comme un signe de faiblesse si elle le faisait ? De toutes manières, elle ne pourrait pas continuer à les porter longtemps.

**- Vous croyez ?** demanda-t-elle au Hobbit

**- Bien sur, venez je vais vous montrer.**

La jeune fille suivit le semi-homme jusqu'au poney et accrocha à lui son gros sac à dos, gardant tout de même sa besace.

**- Vous sur que cela ne gênera personne ?**

**- Évidement. Je suis Merry, enchantée. **

**- Emilie,** dit-elle en souriant.

Le Hobbit l'invita à le suivre pour lui présenter ses trois compagnons. Emilie, timide mais heureuse tout de même, le suivit jusqu'au trois autres Hobbits. Il les désigna un à un en les nommant et Emilie les salua d'une petit voie. Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec eux et lui proposèrent même une pomme que la jeune fille mangea avec appétit. Puis ce fut le moment de repartir. Avec son gros sac en moins, Emilie parvint à maintenir le rythme. Même si elle était fatigué, au moins n'était-elle plus à la traîne. Elle fit la route aux côtés de Sam et de Bill, le poney. Le jeune Hobbit lui parla de la compté, de ses us et coutumes. Emilie l'écoutait, émerveillée par ce monde si loin du sien. Elle passa donc la fin de sa journée entre longs silences durant lesquels elle réfléchissait, et longues discussion avec Sam, où elle s'émerveillait devant la splendeur des récits. Lorsqu'enfin la fin de la marche arriva, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle s'assit à même le sol et qu'elle put étirer ses jambes endolories. Malheureusement pour elle, la journée n'était pas finie. Il fallut encore monter le camps, aller chercher du bois, chasser de la viande pour tous et trouver une source d'eau clair. C'est donc une heure après la fin de la marche qu'Emilie put s'asseoir sur sa couverture, avec ses deux sacs, pour regarder Aragorn allumer un feux avec des pierres. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que chacun était occupé. Les Hobbits fumaient une longue pipe avec Gandalf, Legolas était parti à la chasse, Boromir aiguisait son épée et Gimli se reposait, le dos contre une pierre. Elle réfléchit quelques instant, puis, sur une pulsion, se releva et s'éloigna de quelques mètres du camp.

**- Restez à portée de vue Mademoiselle Emilie. **

Emilie se retourna, surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle. Elle vit Boromir la fixer, et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, assez troublée par la mise en garde. Elle resta donc non loin du camps, mais s'éloigna assez pour avoir de l'espace autour d'elle. Elle attrapa alors ses deux poignards et s'essaya à quelques mouvements. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois et chercha ce qui clochait. Cela devait être ses pieds. Elle essaya différentes positions, cherchant son équilibre. Alors qu'elle sentait la colère montait, elle qui n'avait jamais été très patiente, elle entendit :

**- Ce ne sont pas vos pied, mais vos genoux qui vous font perdre l'équilibre. **

Elle se retourna rapidement, surprise. A environ cinq mètres d'elle se tenait Aragorn, qui avait parlé, Boromir et Gimli. Tous l'observaient apparemment depuis un petit moment. Emilie rougit et essaya de se positioner correctement. Elle demanda timidement :

**- Comme cela ? **

**- Fléchissez**, répondit Bormir, tandis qu'Aragorn hochait la tête, confirmant les dires du soldat.

Emilie s'exécuta et réessaya d'attaquer. Gimli rigola et dit de sa voie bourru :

**- Vous ne tuerez personne avec une attaque comme cela, ma petite !**

Petite ? Elle était tout de même plus grande que lui ! Hésitante, Emilie se tourna vers les trois hommes, et demanda, les yeux pleins d'espoirs :

**- Vous pourriez m'apprendre la maniements des armes ?**

La réponse fut sans appel : non. Mais Gandalf intervint :

**- Il serait utile que notre charmante camarade connaisse les rudiments du combat si, par malheur, le destin plaçait prochainement des ennemis sur notre route. **

Emilie afficha un sourire victorieux. Et les trois hommes, comprenant la sagesse des paroles du magicien, s'exécutèrent, bientôt rejoint par Legolas. Emilie, au début heureuse d'apprendre, se retrouva bientôt trempée de sueur sous les conseils de quatre entraîneurs... pas toujours d'accord. Finalement ce fut Sam qui la sauva de son calvaire en annonçant que la viande rapportée par Legolas était cuite. Mais le répit fut de courte durée quand Boromir lui annonça que l'entraînement reprendrait demain. Cette épisode eut au moins l'utilité de faire entrer Emilie dans la communauté. Elle était intégrée au crcle, et même si elle parlait peu, au moins n'était-elle pas exclu. Les hommes se comportait bizarement avec ell, tout simplement car il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Devait-elle être traitée en tant qu'Elue des Valars, ce qui lui donnait un statut équivalant, voir supérieur, au statut princier ? Ou devait-elle être traitée en tant que membre de cette communauté, sans différenciation de sexe ? Ou encore en tant que femme ? Sûrement un mixe des trois. Dur équilibre.

La semaine qui suivit fut assez monotone. Ils marchaient toute la journée, et ne se reposaient et se restauraient qu'une fois le soir venu. Emilie retrouvait peu à peu une condition physique acceptable, mêm si les courbatures étaient toujours très présentes dans ses muscles noués. Chaque soir, après la marche, elle s'entraînait une heure durant avec un de ses coach, selon les disponibilité de chacun. Elle progressait lentement, et n'était toujours pas capable de se tenir correctement, mais les quatre garçons ne désespéraient pas de faire d'elle une combattante accomplie. Emilie profita de cette semaine de marche pour s'intégrer encore un peu plus dans la communauté, même si le fait qu'elle soit une fmme, étrangère de surcroît, rendait difficile l'acclimatation. Elle se noua d'amitié avec Merry et Pippin, appréciant leur humour et leur manière de voir la vie. Ils étaient un peu le centre de la joie de cette communauté, et tous se rendaient compte que le voyage serait bien triste sans eux. Emilie marchait la plupart du temps avec eux, entre les deux. Les garçons, même s'ils l'entraînaient, gardaient néanmoins leurs distances avec elle. Les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec eux se limitaient à des rapports courtois, sans excès de sympathie, même si Gimli se montrait parfois taquin avec elle. Emi parla aussi énormément avec Sam, qui se plaisait à lui raconter la vie de chez lui, tandis qu'elle lui parler de la Terre, de _sa_ terre. Emilie restait pourtant la plupart du temps silencieuse, écoutant. Elle apprit ainsi à apprécier les incessantes chamailleries de Gimli et Legolas, qui passaient leur temps à comparer leurs cultures.

Ils sortirent finalement de la forêt, une routine s'étant installé entre eux. Se réveillait, se saluer, déjeuner rapidement, marcher, marcher, marcher, s'arrêter, dresser le camp, aller chasser, s'entraîner, manger, dormir. Emilie essayait de se réveiller en avance chaque matin pour parvenir à faire une toilette rapide. C'est à dire se laver les cheveux et le corps rapidement, se coiffer, et laver ses vêtements. Les autres, tout d'abord étonnés par ce comportement, s'en formalisaient désormais, mettant cela sur le compte de sa féminité, et de ses origines. La communauté parcourait maintenant des plaines escarpées, parfois jonchés de ruines. Emilie apprécia ce paysage, tellement différent de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ici, l'air qu'on respirait été pur et on avait l'impression d'être libre. Ses grands espaces, libres de tout implantation de l'homme, lui donnait un sentiment d'ivresse qu'elle adorait ! De plus, ses conditions physiques, en constante amélioration, lui permettait peu à peu de mieux apprécier la beauté du voyage. Elle n'avait déjà plus à se concentrer sur sa respiration …

Un jour, alors que la jeune fille se trouvait entre Merry et Pippin, comme souvent lors de la journée, Emilie posa le pied sur des petits cailloux instables, en haut d'une pente et glissa. Elle effectua plusieurs roulades et se retrouva, dix mètres plus bas, sonnée, ne sachant plus distinguer ses pieds de sa tête. Seul Merry, Pippin, Boromir et Aragorn la virent tomber et allèrent donc la voir pour s'assurer de son état. A leur arriver, ils écartèrent des yeux ébahis. La tunique d'Emilie était relevée jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, chose assez indécente en terre du milieu qui fit rougie les Hobbit. Mais ce qui attira surtout le regard fut l'énorme cicatrice rouge qui barrait son ventre. Emilie revint à elle et dissimula rapidement son ventre, gênée, tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards.

**- Je vais bien, ne vous en faite pas, je me suis juste cognée la tête. **

Boromir, Merry et Pippin hochèrent la tête et avancèrent, rassurés. Aragorn resta à sa hauteur et demanda :

- Le baume d'Elrond fait-il son effet ?

- Un temps seulement, les effets appaisant se dissipent de plus en plus vite.

- Cette cicatrice a un très mauvais aspect.

- Je fais ce que je peux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle finira par guérir.

Sans attendre de réponse, Emilie se dépêcha de rejoindre Merry et Pippin pour échapper aux questions. Elle savait parfaitement que le baume n'agissait pas aussi bien qu'il aurait du agir. Elle savait très bien que cette cicatrice n'avait pas bon aspect. Mais, elle préférait penser à autre chose, qu'à cette pièce de métal traversant son abdomen !

Aux alentours du vingt-cinquième jour de leur voyage, Gandalf annonça une halte le midi, au grand étonnement de tous. C'était la première halte qu'ils effectuaient à mi-journée depuis leur départ de Foncombe. Il est vrai qu'ils étaient partis plus tôt le matin, mais cela restait étonnant, … Les Hobbits, ayant peur que le magicien change d'avis, se dépêchèrent de monter un rapide campement provisoir. Tandis que chacun aidé à préparer le repas et le feu, le magicien dit :

**- Nous devons prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant 40 jours, si la chance est avec nous la**

**Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte et là, nous prendrons à l'Est, vers le Mordor.**

Emilie regarda les autres, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi correspondaient ces lieux. Les membres de la communauté hochèrent la tête et chacun s'assit pour profiter d'un bon repas. Suivant le mouvement, Emilie se saisit d'un bol et but un gorgée du ragoût chaud. Boromir qui entraînait Merry et Pippin à l'épée, à la demande des deux Hobbits, ne se joignit pas au repas. Emilie regardait ses deux amis travaillait, profitant du fait que pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, tandis qu'elle savourait son repas, assis sur une pierre à côté de Gimli.

**- Avez-vous des origines elfiques Damoiselle Emilie ? **demanda celui-ci

Emilie, surprise, tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda, toujours poliment :

**- Pardon ?**

**- Avez-vous des origines elfiques ?**

**- Non, pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Vous êtes différentes des humaines de ce monde. Votre visage est… différent. **

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment le prendre, Emilie pencha pour le fait que c'était un compliment et dit, hésitante :

**- Merci beaucoup Gimli.**

Emilie finit son repas et ramena son assiette dans les paquetages que porter le poney, une fois qu'elle l'eut lavé. Ensuite, profitant de son temps libre, elle sortit la brosse de son sac et commença à coiffer ses longs cheveux. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de les natter le matin et ils lui avaient tenu extrêmement chaud toute la matinée. Ses compagnons étaient habituée à sa maniaquerie de l'hygiène aussi ne firent-il pas attention. Une fois démêlés, Emilie prit le temps de les natter, en partant du sommet de son crâne et en serrant bien les brins de la natte, pour s'assurer qu'elle tienne jusqu'au soir. Une mèche rebelle retomba sur son front, aussi se retrouva-t-elle avec une de ses bouclette blonde dans le champ de vision. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires et s'apprêtait à retourner voir l'entraînement de Merry et Pippin quand elle vit Legolas courir sur un rocher. Surprise par son attitude, elle regarda l'horizon pour voir ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle ne vit tout d'abord rien, puis, ignorant Merry et Pippin qui était en train de torturer Aragorn et Boromir, elle regarda le nuage noir qui avançait vers elle drôlement rapidement.

**- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?** demanda Sam.

**- Rien qu'un petit nuage !** répondit Gimli dédaigneusement.

Boromir et Aragorn rejoignirent le reste du groupe, suivit par Merry et Pippin. Tout le monde fixait cet étrange nuage, attendant le verdict de Legolas. Seul sa vu d'Elfe pourrait les rassurer sur la véritable nature de ce phénomène.

- **Un nuage qui avance vite**, dit Boromir, **et contre le vent** !

Emilie remarqua en effet que ses cheveux, portés par le vent, allaient à contre sens du nuage. Il était don clair qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. La peur commença à s'insinuer en elle. Legolas sembla enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait, il cria :

**- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun !**

Des crébains ? c'est quoi des crébains ? Amis ou ennemis ? C'est ce qu'Emilie se demanda tout d'abord. Ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il fallait faire, où encore l'attitude qu'il fallait adopter, elle décida d'attendre un signe de ses compagnon. Ce fut Aragorn qui lui donna ce fameux signe en criant :

**- Tous à couvert ! Merry, Pippin, à couvert !**

Bien. Ce n'était apparement pas des amis. Ces petites choses volantes leur voulaient du mal. Parfait. Puis Tout le camp s'activa pour dissimuler les traces de leur arrêt, cachant les sacs et le poney de Sam. Emilie les aida en vidant sa gourde sur les braises du feu, le faisant ainsi passer pour un feu datant d'il y a plusieurs jours. Tous partirent se cacher et elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le meilleur endroit pour se dissimuler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était des crébains, elle ne savait pas l'attitude à adopter. Où serait-elle en sécurité ? Mais avant de pouvoir bouger, elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le poignet et la tirer en arrière, à l'abri d'un rocher. La personne mit sa main sur sa bouche et la serra contre lui, pour que tous les deux soient bien cachés. Emi vit alors des oiseaux, ressemblant étrangement à des corbeaux, passer au-dessus d'elle, voler quelques instant autour de leurs campement, puis s'éloigner lentement. C'était ça des Crébains ? Elle voulut demander à celui qui l'avait attrapé mais ne pouvait pas parler à cause de la main sur sa bouche. Elle se résigna donc à attendre que l'inconnu la libère. Enfin les oiseaux furent assez loin et Emilie entendit ses amis sortirent un à un de leurs cachette. Elle sentit la prise autour de ses côtes se desserrer et la main qui était devant sa bouche s'éloigner, elle sortit de sous le rocher et se retourna. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Legolas, qui lui demanda poliment si il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Elle répondit par la négative et ils rejoignirent le groupe.

**- Des espions de Saroumane, la route du sud est surveillée**, pesta Gandalf.

Même si Emilie ne comprenait pas tout quand il s'agissait de la géographie de leur voyage, où encore du nom de leur ennemis, elle sut que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Saroumane faisait partie des méchants, Elrond le lui avait expliqué. Une histoire de trahison, quelque chose comme cela… Encore une fois elle se demanda ce qui lui avait bien pris de participer à cette quête ? Jusque là, la route avait été calme, sans embûches. Et voilà qu'on leur envoyé des corbeaux espions, et qu'on voulait les détourner de leurs route… Cela commençait à devenir sérieusement dangereux ! Elle qui ne savait toujours pas se battre ! Elle vit le visage de ses amis s'assombrir à l'annonce de Gandalf :

**- Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras !**

Qui dit Col, dit neige. Emilie sourit. Elle adorait la neige ! Littéralement ! Elle avait toujours aimé cela ! Elle vit tout le monde tournait la tête vers une montagne complètement enneigée en arrière-plan. Une montagne énorme. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus impressionnante que le Mont Blanc. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle comprit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle aimerait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup moins la neige. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux effrayés, puis se tourna vers Aragorn en disant doucement, pour ne pas que les autre l'entendent :

**- On ne va quand même pas escalader ça ?!**

**- J'ai bien peur que si.**

La troupe prit la direction du Col.


End file.
